The aims are to determine the mechanism(s) by which IFN-gamma exerts its beneficial clinical effect on patients with CGD by treating normal subjects with the drug; to evaluate the inflammatory response of normals to this therapy, particularly with regard to recruitment of other cytokines, increase in acute phase proteins, serum factors, nitric oxide production, and activation of cells within the immune system.